


Coming home

by USSAnke



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Endgame-fixer, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSAnke/pseuds/USSAnke
Summary: My personal Endgame Fixer - short & fluffy.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Coming home

The emergency lighting put Voyager's bridge in diffuse light. A dark silhouette was apparent at the pilot's seat. Kathryn immediately knew that this was not Tom.

"Chakotay," she whispered softly.

So, he had come to say goodbye, too. Three months before, Tom Paris had landed Voyager on the large parade ground of Starfleet headquarters – after a furious flight over the Golden Gate Bridge, of course and two days after they finally had returned home with the help of Admiral Janeway. Now, as every single member of Starfleet's and Federation's brass had finally visited the miracle ship, Voyager should be transferred to Utopia Planitia tomorrow. There, the best engineers of Starfleet would take her ship apart piece by piece, analyse it and rebuilt it – just by then it wouldn't be _her_ ship anymore.

"Kathryn," Chakotay turned to her. He seemed not surprised to see her. "The last evening." It was a statement.

"The last evening," she confirmed as she left her place at the turbolift and walked to the main bridge. "The end of an era. I never thought that now, being back home finally, I would almost feel like the time when we were just stranded in the Delta Quadrant."

"In a way, we are losing our home and our family again," Chakotay said seriously. "Voyager will be overhauled and the crew is scattering to the four winds. Tuvok is already on Vulcan, Tom and B'Elanna are on their way to the Jupiter Station, Harry, Seven and the Doctor are the heroes of all research departments of Starfleet – and you are going to be an Admiral."

Kathryn nodded. Of course she was happy that everyone seemed to find his place in the Alpha Quadrant, but the breakup of the family to which her crew had become in the long years in the Delta Quadrant hurt nevertheless.

"And what about you, Chakotay?" she asked softly. The last few months had been marked by silence between them. Silence about their plans for the future. Silence, as Chakotay and Seven unceremoniously broke apart. Silence, because there was so much to say that Kathryn did not know where to begin. She only knew _now_ was probably her last chance.

Chakotay shrugged. "I could go to Dorvan V or join the archaeological expedition on Mioirnek VII or ... "

"Stay," Kathryn interrupted him and grabbed his hands. "I need you."

"Admirals don't have First Officers," Chakotay smiled.

Kathryn realized the unspoken invitation behind his words. She had to give him a good – the real – reason to stay after all the years of pushing him away. Still, for a moment she could not resist the temptation of teasing him a bit.

"Oh, but they should and you're the best First Officer one could possibly wish for," she smiled, but immediately became serious again. "I don't need you as a colleague, Chakotay, not as a First Officer. I need you as a friend, a confidant, as a ... " Kathryn swallowed hard, " ... man."

In Chakotay's eyes was a mixture of hope, care, and love. The love on which she'd always – well, almost always, but Seven was as good as forgotten at this moment – could rely on. Kathryn forced herself to go on. „For seven years we gave everything to return home, we put our desires and needs aside. Now we have achieved this goal and seem to be losing everything." She looked deeply into his eyes, desperately wanted him to know how serious she was. "Chakotay, I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you, always." Kathryn took a deep breath before she ended her speech. "I love you."

"I know," Chakotay said tenderly as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, gently, almost hesitantly, at first, then more and more passionately. And as if that kiss had magical powers, Kathryn felt the last remnants of the hard, self-denying Captain falling off her and she became just Kathryn, a woman who loved.

"I've always loved you," Chakotay whispered as they parted after what had seemed to be a wonderful infinity.

"I know," Kathryn said softly. "I know. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published in 2014 on ff net. Translation of my German fanfic "Nach Hause kommen".


End file.
